Lightning McQueen (Ted)
Here's JamesimusPrime2798's 2020's Youtube Parody Lightning McQueen (Ted) Cast Lightning McQueen as Ted (both main living Car and Ted Bear, both smart, kind, laid back and positive and both grumpy and full of themselves at times) Luke Duke as John Bennett (both also main character, both have dark hair both smart and work a way out of trouble) Amy Creevy as Lori Collins (both were girlfriends to Luke and John at first) (For S1 Ep7: Luke's Love Story) Bo and Daisy Duke as Themselves (John’s Cousins) The General Lee as John’s Car Mr. Burns as Rex (both arrogant business men) Sideshow Bob as Donny (Both attempted to Kill) Nelson Muntz as Robert (both fat bullies) Joe Swanson as Guy (both preformed by Patrick Warburton) Serena as Tanya Terry Cooter Davenport as Thomas Murphy Bethany Walker as Tami-Lynn McCafferty (both sexy and have blonde hair) Martha Kaply as Herself as an extra (Tami-Lynn) Principal Skinner as Frank Stevens Susan Heffley as Helen Bennett Frank Heffley as Steven Bennett Greg Heffley as Young John Bennett (both were left out at first then later have friends) Arnold Shortman as Himself/Young Bo Duke May as Herself/Young Daisy Duke Various South Park Kids as Children who hated Young John Dawn as Tracey Princess Toad-stoll as Gina Emma Ross as Michelle Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr as Sam Jones (both Super Heroes) Cleveland Brown as Jared Lurleen Lumpkin as Norah Jones (both country singers) Phillip J Fry as Tom Skerritt Horace and Jasper as Quan Ming Tom Tucker as Danson Katie Johnson as Samantha Jackson (both current Girlfriends to Luke and John) (for The Dukes of Hazzard Movie) Donna Tubbs Brown as Joy Arnold Schwarzenegger as Tom Brady Wendy, Elsa, Anna and Nicola as The Hookers Tommy Pickles as Apollo Creed Cluberlang (both babies) Herbie the Love Bug as Apollo’s Teddy Bear (both small representations of Lightning McQueen and Ted) Gallery: Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen as Ted 220px-Luke Duke.jpg|Luke Duke as John Bennett Luke's Girlfriend.jpg|Amy Creevy as Lori Collins It's Daisy Dukes.jpg|Daisy Duke No-220px-Bo Duke.jpg|and Bo Duke as Themselves' (John's Cousins) General Lee Car.jpg|General Lee as itself (John's Car) Mr Burns.png|Mr. Burns as Rex The Simpsons Sideshow Bob.png|Sideshow Bob as Donny The Simpsons Nelson.PNG|Nelson Muntz ax Robert Joe and Bonnie.jpg|Joe Swanson as Guy Serena (Pokemon).png|Serena as Tanya Terry Cooter.jpg|Cooter Davenport as Thomas Murphy Bethany Walker 2.jpg|Bethany Walker as Tami-Lynn McCafferty Martha.jpg|Martha Kaply as Herself as an extra (Tami-Lynn) Skinner (1).jpg|Principal Skinner as Frank Stevens 250px-Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Helen Bennett Homer Simpson.jpg|Homer Simpson as Steven Bennett Greg Heffley as Lachy.jpg|Greg Heffley as Young John Bennett May-Haruka-pokemon-may-haruka-40250837-1000-1080.png|May as Herself/Young Daisy Duke Arnold-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie-31.9.jpg|Arnold Shortman as Himself/Young Bo Duke South-Park-Kyle-Cartman-Kenny-Stan.jpg|Various South Park Kids as Children who hate Young John 211px-Dawn BW2.png|Dawn as Tracey 200px-Daisy MP10.png|Princess Toad-stoll as Gina EmmaRossSeason2.jpg|Emma Ross as Michelle Profile - Bob Parr.jpeg|Mr. Incredible/Bob Parr as Sam Jones Cleveland Brown as Toby.png|Cleveland Brown as Jared Helen Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Elastigirl/Helen Parr as Norah Jones Fry From Futurama.png|Phillip J Fry as Tom Skerritt Jasper and Horace.jpg|Horace and Jasper as Quan Ming Tom-tucker-family-guy-4.09.jpg|Tom Tucker as Danson Donna Tubbs-Brown in The Cleveland Show.jpg|Donna Tubbs Brown as Joy Dukes of Hazzard Katie Johnson.jpg|Katie-Lynn Johnson as Samantha Jackson Arnold-schwarzenegger.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenegger as Tom Brady Wendy-1.jpg|Wendy, Elsa the Snow Queen.jpg|Elsa, Anna (Frozen).jpg|Anna Transformers-Actress-Nicola-Peltz-Red-Carpet-Style-Video.jpg|and Nicola as The Hookers Tommy (1).jpg|Tommy Pickles as Apollo Creed Herbie the Love Bug.jpg|Herbie the Love Bug as Apollo’s Teddy Bear Category:Ted Spoofs Category:Ted Movies Category:Ted Movie Spoof Category:Ted Parody Category:Ted Movie Parody Category:Ted Category:Lightning McQueen (Ted) Category:Ted Spoof Category:JamesimusPrime2798